Nature of The Beast
by Ardent Sacrilege
Summary: Hanatarou wasn't dominant by nature....Hanatarou/Ryuuken. I still can't believe I went there.


**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kibo Tite I don't make any money from writing this.

**Warnings: BDSM, Language, Toys, Violence, Yaoi**

**Author's Note: **This was written for a Y!Gallery challenge called Drawn From A Hat.  
Not much to say other then I wanted to write more, but my brain was already cracking and starting to leak on the floor again. It could be called the spiritual sequal to "Shattering Quincy", even though I didn't really intend for it to be at first.

Totally forgot I didn't have this posted here. And considering what I write I think this one's a bit tame.

* * *

Hanatarou wasn't dominant by nature, he was in fact rather quiet and meek in most situations. That wasn't to say he couldn't rise to the occasion if needed. After all he had assisted the ryouka when doing it had meant going against his friends and superiors. It was true he hadn't really engaged in battle. But in the end though the young Shinigami was ready and willing to stand firm in the face of danger so he could do what he thought was right.

"**Hanatarou-san!"**

What he was doing now was what he thought was right too. They both needed the release, the reversal of their arch-typical roles. So thrilling and wrong in the very nature of what they did. Their own little world where each of them could be the selves they hid from public. Those persona's that were too out of the norm to show to others. The trust that could only be born from giving and receiving pain. At this point he couldn't imagine existing without it.

"**That's not what you call me here, slut."**

Things had started off so innocently at first. Hanatarou had just finished his shift at the store he worked at while in the Living World, when he had felt the small burst of reiatsu coming from the nearby park. When he got there the only living thing appeared to be a body lying on the cold grass. He had run towards the panting man on the ground, fearing that this had been another attack either by a Hollow or an Arrancar.

"**.........Yamada-sama."**

Hanatarou had been more then a little taken aback with what he saw. Even with his dressy clothing slightly disheveled the silver haired man on the ground could only be called beautiful, seemingly not a mark on him. It was his expression though that said the most about what had taken place. The look was full of shock and pain and rage. His eyes however were like glacier ice, two chips sitting behind glinting glasses.

"**I don't think I like that tone."**

Somehow things had just clicked into place after that. Hanatarou had helped the man back to his home, had found out he was one of the two remaining Quincy, had found out Aizen Sousuke had been in that park just minutes before, and had ended up hearing Ryuuken's life story over three cups of tea in the middle of the night. While he had gotten the distinct impression the man didn't like Shinigami, he seemed unable to stop himself from telling Hanatarou everything.

"**Yamada-Sama......please!"**

One thing leads to another, as does everything in life. At first it was just rough sex. Penetration with little to no preparation and without any regard for the others comfort. More was needed, more release then a simple fuck could bring either of them. And so they became more brutal with each other, each testing until only one was at the top. Now that he thought about it they had never even kissed on the lips. Hanatarou doubted they could be called friends even though they trusted each other implicitly. They never did things a friend would do to another. Maybe it was better that way.

"**If you act like a stuck up bitch then you should be prepared to be treated like one."**

They had taken to using the underground training facility underneath the hospital for their little 'play time'. It was perfect, virtually impenetrable as well as easily accessible by both parties. And after a few weeks of doing this it was rather well stocked with their 'equipment'. A whole area of the facility was partitioned off for it. It was rather fitting that a place designed to train a Quincy in combat was used to train him in this manner as well.

"**I'll behave! Just fucking stop!"**

Hanatarou really did just want to help Ryuuken. And this sort of thing always helped them both out, whether or not they'd ever admit it out loud. It allowed him to take out all of his anger and frustration of being pushed around by his peers, something he hadn't known he had until they had started this. He also figured the Quincy was getting something out of it too; he was letting go of his hard won dominance. Hanatarou still admired him greatly, Ryuuken almost never completely complied with him and when he did it was only a few minutes before his pride got the better of him once again. It certainly kept things interesting.

"**What did I say about that tone?"**

Hanatarou wasn't dominant by nature, it just took a certain silver haired Quincy to bring that out in him. With that thought in mind he slammed the bloodied Seele Schneider back into Ryuuken's now thoroughly abused hole, waiting for the inevitable scream.

He wasn't disappointed.

* * *

R&R, tis almost as cracky to me as this fic.


End file.
